


Limerance

by neutralize



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralize/pseuds/neutralize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She is not scared of defeat. She has known from the beginning it would be inevitable, and she’s only grateful she met her end at Patricia’s hands.</p>
</blockquote><br/>Marie and Peacock, and the end.
            </blockquote>





	Limerance

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr, by user toxicologist, who wanted, "peacock/marie. very bad ending." Fun fact: I literally wrote this fic _two days after being introduced to the fandom_ , that's how enamored I became with these two. (Original [here](http://neutralizing.tumblr.com/post/79242416798/peacock-marie-very-bad-ending).)

It’s useless for Marie to feel much fear, this far in - not only is she the living embodiment of what most people fear in the Canopy Kingdom, but there is no demon, no nightmare she hasn’t already endured at the hands of the Medici.

She isn't afraid of the barrage of bullets and bombs sent her way; she doesn’t bat an eye when Patricia’s anvil-hammer takes a swing at her skulls, demolishing them to splinters and dust. She doesn’t let fear cross her as Patricia’s arms (arms that have no place on her, should never have been put on her in the first place) grab her, and hurls her across the basement floor.

She is not scared of defeat. She has known from the beginning it would be inevitable, and she’s only grateful she met her end at Patricia’s hands.

She is not afraid to confess the ugly feelings of remorse she’s kept within her all this time. “… I’m sorry I ran away. You stood up for us, and I ran.” She swallows hard, an unpleasant feeling constricting her throat. “When I found the Skull Heart, I thought maybe I could make things right and punish the people that did that to you.”

At first, Patricia says nothing; only her hard breathing cuts through the air, and Marie wonders if she just imagined confessing the apology at all. Then:

"We’re good. You’ll always be my friend, got it?"

It’s that moment where Marie realizes too suddenly, too painfully - far too late - there was something she was afraid of, after all.


End file.
